1. Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of apparatus for dispensing cosmetic substances.
2. Background of the Invention
The ideal cosmetic dispenser is non-messy, portable, capable of storage, rapid delivery and easy application of a cosmetic substance. Typical cosmetic dispensers have a substance compartment whose contents may be emitted or placed onto an applicator for cosmetic application.
Ordinarily, cosmetics dispensers come equipped with a detachable lid or cap that is pulled or twisted off from the dispenser to expose the applicator. The purpose of the lid is to protect the applicator from outside corruption and prevent unintentional transfer of substance away from the applicator. One problem with this type of dispenser is that a contained substance can be wasted through inadvertent expulsion into the lid. Another problem with this type of dispenser arises through unmindful removal or replacement of the lid over the applicator since the substance invariably smears to the outside or the attaching portion of the lid. When this happens, subsequent lid removal becomes increasingly difficult and the cosmetic substance unwittingly dirties the dispenser user's hands. It is also difficult, with the traditional dispenser to maintain a sanitary applicator. Another drawback for this type of dispenser is that it requires two hands to remove the lid. Yet another problem is that the removable cap can easily be lost.
Cosmetic dispensers typically have some method to accomplish substance expulsion. Ordinarily, expulsion is triggered by manually twisting a driver, or by squeezing the compartment. However, twisting is undesirable because it takes two hands and is time consuming. Squeezing is undesirable because the amount of substance emitted is not easily metered, and can lead to substance waste because squeezing does not easily remove all the substance from the containing compartment.